


Купите счастье

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы предотвратить эпидемию самоубийств, в недалеком будущем Япония ввела в использование программу, которая анализирует записи и фотографии пользователей в социальных сетях и вычисляет, насколько счастлив человек. Если человек несчастен, принимаются меры. Ведь государство заботится о своих гражданах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Купите счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Аурум

В довершение всего автомат отказался продать ему любимую минералку. Бутылки стояли ровными рядами за прозрачной витриной, и кнопки выбора приглашающе мигали, но Дайки уже трижды нажал А14, а на экране каждый раз загоралось: «Ваш выбор В21, подтвердите, пожалуйста, платеж». Желоб, куда выпадали покупки, издевательски ухмылялся черным провалом. 

Сволочь. Дайки стукнул кулаком по витрине, и из эйч-браслета на руке раздалось:

— Ваш индекс счастья сегодня составляет двести тридцать четыре пункта, что на двести шестьдесят шесть пунктов ниже рекомендованного Министерством душевного здоровья уровня.

На браслете на секунду вспыхнул индикатор — и автомат с водой тихо загудел, бутылки в верхнем ряду начали переливаться всеми цветами радуги.

«Будьте счастливы, будьте счастливы сегодня, Аомине-сан! Будьте счастливы, будьте счастливы, живите до ста лет!» — запел автомат противным бодрым голосом. Витрина потеряла прозрачность, заполнившись золотым фоном, и Дайки закатил глаза, уже зная, кого увидит. 

«Кисе Рета — самый счастливый человек этого дня! Самый счастливый человек Кисе Рета пьет воду «Evelan»! Купите и себе глоток счастья!» Кисе помахал зажатой в руке бутылкой и, весело подмигнув, растаял — а над бутылками «Evelan» в ячейке В21 остались гореть огоньки. 

Вряд ли по вкусу эта самая «Evelan» отличалась от минералки, которую выбрал Дайки. Черт, да он у своей даже название производителя не знал, просто этикетку помнил — с зелеными горами и морем. 

От всего этого звона и мерцания во рту стало противно. Дайки уставился на подсвеченные бутылки и скривился — теперь казалось, в них приторная сладкая гадость, от которой люди начинают дебильно улыбаться, а только Кисе мог позволить себе это и все равно выглядеть привлекательно. 

И вообще, Дайки не хотел улыбаться, он хотел пить. 

— Какую тебе? 

Дайки вздрогнул — не заметил, как подошел Имаеши.

— Вот эту, — ткнул он в этикетку с горами и морем. Присмотрелся к надписи заодно. 

«Ion». Вздохнул, понимая, что будет теперь должен, но, к счастью, Имаеши в таких случаях брал за свою помощь недорого.

— Завтра придешь вовремя на тренировку. — Всего-то. 

Имаеши приложил свой эйч-браслет к автомату, оплачивая покупку, и Дайки с завистью уставился на его запястье. 

— Сколько у тебя?

— Тысяча, — ухмыльнулся Имаеши так, будто взломал систему и теперь может вписывать себе любое значение индекса. 

Бутылка упала в желоб, пару раз глухо стукнула о бортики. Дайки опустился на корточки, достал ее из автомата. Холодная, почти ледяная. Не в этом ли счастье? Он сделал глоток. 

— Ты когда в последний раз в твиттер писал? Или в тумблер? — Имаеши водил пальцем по экрану браслета, что-то прокручивая.

— Не помню. На той неделе вроде бы. 

Имаеши покачал головой.

— Сделай несколько селфи и запость. Не забудь улыбнуться. 

— Влом.

— Аомине-кун, — вздохнул Имаеши, присаживаясь рядом с ним. — Мне будет ужасно жаль, если тебя не допустят к участию в Интерхай. И тренеру будет ужасно жаль, боюсь, он даже заставит тебя ходить на тренировки каждый день. 

Дайки фыркнул и закрутил бутылку. 

— А если твой индекс упадет ниже ста, — Имаеши понизил голос до едва слышного шепота, — заберут на принудительное лечение. 

Имаеши не шутил, но, должно быть, забавно они выглядели сейчас — в закутке за спортзалом, сидящие на корточках у автомата в сгущающихся сумерках. То ли преступление готовят, то ли заговор, то ли просто страшную историю Имаеши рассказывает. 

Дайки отвернулся от него, мазнув взглядом по автомату — взгляд зацепился за два сердечка, нарисованных черным маркером. Кто-то очень старательно выписал под ними имена — Аоно и Мика. 

— Аомине-кун, — снова тихо сказал Имаеши. — Правительство заботится о нашем счастье, и мы должны идти ему навстречу. 

От его голоса и спокойного, как всегда насмешливого тона Аомине поежился — словно на горячую после тренировки спину кто-то брызнул ледяной водой из бутылки. 

* * *

«Сегодня ваш индекс счастья составляет двести тридцать два пункта, — сообщил браслет утром. — Министерство душевного здоровья предлагает начать день с полноценного завтрака. Хлопьями «Семь злаков со вкусом молочного хлеба» сегодня завтракает самый счастливый человек страны Сугимото Тоши». 

Похоже, он сообщил это не только Дайки — в кухне на столе стояли пиала с хлопьями и пакет молока. Дайки сунулся в холодильник. Грибы и сыр — это со вчерашнего дня. Опять, наверное, Кисе распинался про французскую кухню в интервью. Упаковка булочек со сладкой начинкой — это любимое вроде у той плоской девицы из попсовой группы, Кей-Джей-что-то-там. Тофу… господи, это-то кто любит? 

Дайки зло толкнул дверцу, но хлопка не вышло — сработал компенсатор, и она издевательски мягко закрылась. Чертова умная техника. Дайки вполсилы пнул холодильник и поплелся обратно к себе в комнату. Придется купить что-нибудь по дороге в школу. Если, конечно, кто-нибудь из верхней десятки счастливчиков ест хоть что-то человеческое или хотя бы изображает, что ест. Кисе вот, например, вполне после матчей ел бургеры и стейки, и даже удон, хоть тот и напоминал червяков, но загляни в его инстаграм — там сплошняком что-то с непроизносимыми французскими названиями. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Дайки уставился под стол, пытаясь сообразить, куда вчера забросил сумку. Под столом ее не было. Под кроватью? Дайки повернул голову вправо — и взгляд наткнулся на стену. 

О черт! Выходные же, он дома у родителей, а не в общежитии, и в школу идти сегодня не надо. Отец еще с вечера перевел дополнительные деньги на браслет, чтобы было на что еды купить. Счастье есть! Дайки плюхнулся на кровать. 

Надо же, всего несколько месяцев назад переехал в общежитие, а уже отвык от комнаты, в которой вырос. Привык, что родителей нет, а ведь вчера ужинал с ними, и разговор был как раз про то, что они на горячие источники поедут — в этом сезоне горячие источники в Кавакаме были абсолютно необходимы клеркам для счастья. Совсем вылетело из головы. 

Привык, что за стеной то Вакамацу орет, то Имаеши что-то тихо рассказывает, и Суса вставляет односложные реплики — шум общежития уже ничем не отличался от тишины родительского дома. 

Привык, что Имаеши всегда прав. И, как ни неприятно было признавать, и в этот раз тоже: с чертовым индексом надо что-то делать. Не хотелось бы попасть в дом для глубоко несчастных людей, где стены комнат обиты мягкой тканью и нет острых предметов. Придется убить выходные на пополнение записей в соцсетях.

Но до чего же влом.

Вот к этому Дайки привыкнуть никак не мог, хотя индекс счастья ввели десять лет назад. Дайки помнил, как они тогда с отцом смотрели телевизор, и важные дяденьки в костюмах и с озабоченными лицами рассуждали о росте самоубийств. Мама еще возмущалась, что это не для ребенка программы, а отец возражал, что Дай-чан уже мужчина и ему пора начинать разбираться в политике. Правительство заботилось о душевном здоровье своих граждан, и в разговорах взрослых мелькали непонятные слова: бюджет, промышленное лобби, социальный заказ. 

Как раз тогда в моду стали входить эйч-браслеты вместо смартфонов. Дайки купили синенький с надкусанным яблоком, и надо было заводить фейсбук и твиттер, и писать туда, как проходит день. Дайки уже тогда было лень писать, хотя снимки и ролики делать ему поначалу нравилось. Сацуки с живой лягушкой на голове имела у пользователей тумблера большой успех.

Дайки тогда уже понимал, что такое счастье, но понятия не имел, что такое «индекс». Быть счастливым в детстве — это же проще простого. Забросил трехочковый — и целый день ходишь с головой в облаках. Понравился человек, так ему сразу об этом и говоришь: давай дружить. А нравились тогда все, кто хоть как-то умел играть в баскетбол. Впрочем, Кисе вон даже нравился, когда еще не умел, но эти его бесконечные «А давай еще раз один на один!» и «Я тебя когда-нибудь все равно сделаю» заставляли губы растягиваться до ушей, и все время хотелось Кисе то за кофту дернуть, то мячом в голову запулить. 

Сейчас почему-то этого было недостаточно. 

Дайки вывернул руку, наводя камеру браслета на себя, и заставил себя улыбнуться:

— Снимок! 

Кадр получился ничего так, веселенький. Дайки запостил его в фейсбук, написал, какой он счастливый с утра, и уставился на цифры индекса. Ноль реакции. Похоже, долбаная программа-анализатор не считала выходной достойным поводом для радости, хоть это и было лучшее, что случилось с Дайки за целую неделю. А может, давала за это какие-то доли процента, которые не отражались, пока не накопятся до целого. Мелькнувшую было мысль, а не остаться ли дома и целый день играть в приставку, пришлось отбросить.

 

В торговом центре ему повезло: терияки-курица с брокколи была любимым блюдом Ямашиты Кеншина, занимавшего сегодня пятую строчку рейтинга. Автомат, конечно, попытался продать ему любимую бобовую запеканку «Нестлетто» Сугимото, но Дайки сумел его победить и взял целых две порции курицы. Брокколи отправилась в мусор. 

Позавтракав, Дайки пошел к игровым автоматам — гулять так гулять. Дважды победил в гонках и один раз в пинболе, каждый раз делая фотографию и строя счастливую рожу. В обед он снова проверил индекс. Почти никакого сдвига — программа прибавила какие-то жалкие три пункта. В фейсбуке Сацуки и Кисе лайкнули его утренний пост, и Тецу прислал сообщение «Аомине-кун, если у тебя нет других планов, поиграем в парке? Кагами-кун и Кисе-кун тоже придут». 

То, что нужно!

Игра всегда делала его счастливым. Хорошая игра, конечно, в которой нужно выложиться на все сто и еще столько же, обойти защиту, которую обойти невозможно, поймать пас, который поймать нельзя, забросить мяч в корзину вопреки всем законам физики. И упасть в конце, задыхаясь, ощущая, как звенит от усталости тело, обещая, что завтра к вечеру обязательно будет болеть. А после захлебываться воздухом и пытаться глотнуть воды, проливая ее на футболку и шорты. 

Тецу отвалился первым, ушел в тень к бутылке любимого «Покари». Минут через тридцать Кисе огорченно посмотрел на мяч и сказал, что он бы еще раз с удовольствием показал, кто тут чемпион и звезда, но завтра съемки. После этого Кагами сопротивлялся еще немного, из чистого нежелания сдаваться раньше Дайки, который и сам уже еле стоял на ногах. 

Но всему есть предел.

Вернувшись к своим вещам, Дайки первым делом напился. Следующие несколько минут он не замечал ничего, кроме скамейки, на которую можно было сесть, и холодной бутылки, к которой можно было прижаться лбом. Ладонь все еще чувствовала шершавую поверхность мяча, хоть под ней теперь был мокрый гладкий пластик.

Наконец игра отпустила. 

Кисе к этому времени уже успел сменить футболку, поправить растрепанные волосы и теперь вертелся перед эйч-браслетом, показывая, до чего же ему хорошо с бутылкой «Evelan». Придурок. Дайки, покачнувшись, встал, выхватил бутылку у Кисе и окатил его водой. Кисе сначала возмущенно сжал кулаки, но потом рассмеялся, и Дайки мстительно окатил его водой еще раз, вылив все, что оставалось в его бутылке. 

Щелк. Щелк. Сработала камера его браслета. 

— Спасибо, Аоминеччи, — ухмыльнулся Кисе, разглядывая экран. — Отлично получилось.

— Как тебе не надоедает? 

— Это же работа! Улыбнись! — Кисе навел браслет на него и сделал еще пару снимков. — Поверни бутылку, чтобы название было видно.

— Да пошел ты, — устало сказал Дайки и опустился на скамейку рядом с ним. — Будь человеком, запость в инстаграм что-нибудь съедобное? Маджибургеры, например? 

Кисе на секунду наморщил лоб.

— Маджибургеры не выйдет, они принадлежат «ХоулФудз», а у меня контракт с «Данон». 

Засада. Вот дружишь с ним, играешь, а толку — ноль. Никакой пользы.

— Я из-за вас, счастливчиков, даже пожрать нормально не могу, — пожаловался Дайки.

Эйч-браслет тихо завибрировал и смолк. «Вы упомянуты в посте одного из ваших друзей», — пришло сообщение от фейсбука. Индекс на экране браслета пополз вверх. Двести тридцать пять, двести сорок, двести шестьдесят пять. 

— Я подумаю, что можно сделать, — пообещал Кисе. — Как насчет пиццы?

Пицца — это была хорошая идея. С толстой основой, с колбасой и двойной порцией сыра. Кагами, как всегда, обернулся на разговоры о еде: 

— Я бы съел сейчас две пепперони. Или даже три. Тут «Сабурро» рядом.

Тецу было все равно куда идти, лишь бы там были молочные коктейли. 

 

Ходить с Кисе в кафе стало совсем невыносимо: они не простояли в очереди перед кассой в «Сабурро» и пары минут, когда на них навесились две девчонки, желающие с ним сфотографироваться. Кисе вдобавок и не отказывал никому — Дайки заметил еще несколько человек, явно ожидающих своей очереди к счастливчику.

— Так, ты девчонок клеить сегодня собираешься или все-таки с нами тусишь? — Он забросил Кисе руку на шею, слегка придушив. 

— Я все сразу могу! 

Кисе пихнул его в бок и помахал поклонницам. Те тут же обступили их обоих, позируя с фирменными стаканчиками «Сабурро» и выпячивая губки в объективы камер. Кисе можно было понять — красотки же все, хоть и немного одинаковые своей безупречностью. Одна прижалась к руке Дайки, совсем мелкая ростом, с красными прядями в черных длинных — аж по пояс — волосах. От нее неуловимо волнующе и сладко пахло, а белая кожа казалась гладкой, как ваза в музее, и при этом бархатно-теплой. Должно быть, это от того волшебного крема, которым пару недель назад хвасталась Сацуки. 

Тецу, которого тоже затащили фотографироваться, не выдержал такого внимания и предложил:

— Кисе-кун, давайте вы посидите где-нибудь на улице, а мы с Кагами-куном все купим и принесем. 

Потом они валялись на траве под деревьями и ели пиццу. Дайки все смотрел на Кисе, смотрел и думал, как у того это получается — все время быть настолько счастливым. Он даже заглянул в эйч-браслет Кисе — индекс на нем перевалил за семь с половиной тысяч. 

А утром в рейтинге Кисе был третьим, Дайки не помнил точные цифры, но вроде тогда до семи тысяч не доставало порядка десяти пунктов. То есть, Кисе за этот день набрал не меньше пятисот, а Дайки только пятьдесят три. Разгромный какой-то счет. Он мстительно стащил из коробки Кисе кусок пиццы — он счастливый, от него не убудет. Кисе возмутился, но больше для вида: просто двинул пару раз кулаком в плечо и дернул за ухо. 

И ведь было хорошо — весь день, и к вечеру особенно, когда жара спала, и сумерки принесли сладко пахнущую цветами прохладу. Кагами дремал, Тецу читал книжку, привалившись к его боку. Дайки и самого клонило в сон, но он держался, потому что голова Кисе лежала у его коленей, и можно было незаметно для всех накручивать на палец мягкие пряди высветленных волос. 

Что же чувствовал Кисе, если ему было в десять раз лучше?

Или, может, Дайки просто не умел объяснить словами свое состояние, поэтому глупая программа не понимала его. Но делать сейчас снимки было неудобно — щелчки камеры просто разрушили бы момент, да и не хотел Дайки этим моментом делиться. Этот вечер принадлежал только ему, Кисе и Тецу. Ну и Кагами, раз уж тот здесь. 

* * *

Всю следующую неделю Дайки старательно писал в сети, но его индекс полз вниз. Похоже, программа наказывала его за жадность. Дайки рассчитывал опять поиграть в субботу, но у всех нашлись какие-то дела. Индекс удалось немного поправить в воскресенье, когда Дайки заметил в магазине раритетные джорданы. Он щедро нащелкал их, сначала на полке магазина, потом у себя дома перед зеркалом, потрепался с Кагами в комментариях про любимые модели, и программа накинула ему десять пунктов.

Во вторник был тест по японскому, а в среду — по алгебре, и в результате в четверг утром индекс спустился до двухсот десяти, и Дайки решил, что имеет полное право прогулять уроки, ведь каждый гражданин Японии имеет право на счастье. Запихнув сумку с тетрадями в свой шкафчик, Дайки поднялся по лестнице на крышу.

Дверь оказалась запертой на замок. Очень внушительный замок — фиг собьешь. Чувствуя себя теперь по-настоящему несчастным, Дайки уселся на верхнюю ступеньку. 

Пролетом ниже по этажу прошел дежурный, не заметив его. Где-то открылась и закрылась классная дверь, на секунду выпустив в коридор укоризненный голос учительницы. Опоздал, похоже, кто-то. Дайки привалился к стене.

Если бы Министерство действительно заботилось бы о всеобщем счастье, оно бы отменило школу. Ну, или хотя бы все уроки, кроме физкультуры. Клубы тоже можно было оставить…

— Дай-чан, Дай-чан! — Дайки проснулся оттого, что Сацуки теребила его. — Ты что тут делаешь?

— Крышу закрыли, — буркнул Дайки и прислушался к школьному шуму. — Уже большая перемена?

— Нет. Только второй урок закончился. 

Сацуки подобрала юбку и села на ступеньку рядом. Виновато посмотрела на него, сцепив руки на коленях. Это она, что ли, наябедничала, что он на крыше спит, когда занятия прогуливает?

— Твоих рук дело? — Дайки кивнул на замок.

— Нет, конечно, ты что. Это… Тренер Харасава сказал, что звонили из наблюдательного бюро, просили ограничить доступ к местам, располагающим к самоубийствам. В туалетах тоже поставили дежурных. — Немного помолчав, Сацуки взяла его за руку. — Дай-чан, скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя таким несчастным? 

Для начала — перестать смотреть с такой жалостью. Дайки ненавидел, когда на него так смотрели, но все равно воспользовался моментом:

— Напиши за меня контрольную.

— Это поможет? 

Да блин. Дайки выдернул руку.

— Отстань. Я не собирался шагать с крыши. И в туалете… Что в туалете-то можно сделать?

— Повеситься, — подсказала Сацуки и ойкнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Этого я тоже не собирался. С ума сошла? Нормально у меня все. 

Сацуки выразительно посмотрела на его эйч-браслет. 

— Тупая программа ничего не понимает. Ты сама посмотри. Открывай твиттер. Открывай, открывай. — Пусть посмотрит, не зря же он старательно вел записи две недели. — Видишь, какой я счастливый. 

Перелистнув ленту, Сацуки хихикнула: 

— Может, все дело в том, что ты пишешь с ошибками? — и тут же виновато закусила губу: — Прости. — Листая дальше, она дошла до снимков позапрошлой субботы и задумчиво уставилась на них. — Знаешь, Дай-чан, мне кажется, если кто и может тебе помочь, то это Ки-чан.

— Он-то что может сделать?

Сацуки показала ему снимок, где они с Кисе перетягивали друг у друга пиццу. Дайки улыбался на нем, как круглый идиот.

 

Сацуки не отставала всю неделю, кажется, волновалась, что Дайки наложит на себя руки. Теребила и предлагала позвонить «Ки-чану». И даже в субботу не дала нормально позавтракать, хотя на столе в кои-то веки было что-то приличное: омлет с грибами и сыром и французские гренки. Дайки-то и ответил на ее звонок, только потому что еще не проснулся до конца, а от тарелок офигенно пахло жареным хлебом. 

— Дай-чан! — улыбнулась Сацуки с экрана браслета. — Сходи со мной в торговый центр!

— Не хочу, — буркнул Дайки.

К несчастью, разговор услышала мама. Она подошла к Дайки сзади и поцеловала в макушку — маме ужасно нравилось целовать его в макушку, когда он сидит, потому что даже в этом случае ей приходилось вставать на цыпочки. 

— Правда, сходи, — сказала она. — Я переведу тебе денег, тебе давно уже пора пару новых футболок купить. И трусы не помешают.

Дайки вспыхнул. Не при Сацуки же об этом! 

Мама не дала ему возразить, погладила по плечам и поцеловала еще раз. 

— Иди, иди, — добавила под хихиканье Сацуки.

Вот как с ними не повеситься? Хорошо еще, в качестве компенсации удалось выторговать у мамы мороженое и у Сацуки обед. 

 

Главный секрет походов по магазинам с женщиной — не каждый раз говорить ей, что вещь идет. На Сацуки все отлично смотрелось — с ее-то сиськами, — но Дайки примерно на каждую пятую вещь говорил «неа», если не сбивался со счета, конечно. 

Сегодня все оказалось не так уж плохо. В «Джей-стар», где Сацуки застряла надолго, у примерочных поставили удобные кресла, и вай-фай был бесплатный. А самое главное — огромные зеркала, ровными пластинами закрывающие стены и колонны, могли делать фотографии и пересылать их на браслеты. Вопросов «а как на мне это сидит сзади» стало гораздо меньше. 

— Дай-чан, персиковую или кремовую? 

Еще очень важно — не спорить о цветах и не называть их, потому что все равно ошибешься. 

— Обе бери.

— Денег только на одну осталось.

— Тогда левую. — Дайки сделал вид, что смотрит на блузки. Ну и названия у цветов, он сразу вспомнил о мороженом. И о еде вообще. Интересно, бывает одежда цвета говядины или кетчупа?

Сацуки еще повертела блузки в руках, приложила к груди сначала одну, потом другую. Вздохнула:

— Пожалуй, ты прав. — Она с неохотой повесила одну из блузок обратно. 

О, неужели эта пытка закончена? Дайки выбрался из кресла и бросил взгляд за стеклянную перегородку — фуд-корт находился всего этажом выше, — но Сацуки вдруг потянула его на мужскую половину магазина.

— Дай-чан, теперь давай займемся тобой. 

— Не надо мной заниматься! 

Дайки попытался вырваться, но поздно: его услышал продавец, высокий парень с разноцветными прядками в волосах и мышцами, бугрящимися, как у Небуи. 

— Позвольте мне предложить вам наши самые счастливые модели! Что вас интересует? — у него оказался неожиданно высокий голос с радостными интонациями продающего минералку автомата. 

Только этого не хватало! 

— Иди плати, — Дайки подтолкнул Сацуки к продавцу. — Я сам разберусь. 

На его счастье стеллаж с нижним бельем располагался на другой стороне зала, и от кассы его закрывала колонна с зеркалами. Дайки высунулся на секунду, чтобы убедиться, что Сацуки не подсматривает за ним, и уставился на ровные ряды разноцветных упаковок. 

В глаза сразу бросились ядовито-желтые плавки, все в черных пятнах, будто кошачьи лапы окунули в чернила и заставили пройтись по ткани. Какому счастливому идиоту это нравится? Дайки поднял голову, разыскивая что-нибудь попроще — и поудобнее. С таким цветом наверняка какие-нибудь стринги или, не дай бог, кружева делают. 

Чтобы достать черные боксеры, даже ему пришлось встать на цыпочки. Но стоило только выдернуть упаковку из стопки — заиграла музыка, и в воздухе соткался чертов Кисе. Дайки вцепился в вытащенные трусы и отступил на шаг. Голографический Кисе подмигнул в ответ. Он потянулся так, что белая футболка задралась, оголяя живот, и стало видно, что ширинка на его джинсах не застегнута, а над поясом выступает черная резинка с двумя буквами “СK”. 

Тень от подола футболки делала рельеф живота Кисе еще более четким. Она заканчивалась ровно над пупком, а чуть ниже пупка начиналась дорожка волос, таких тонких, что даже нельзя было разобрать их цвет, и от этого их особенно сильно хотелось потрогать, просто чтобы убедиться, что они на самом деле есть, а не воображение играет такие шутки. 

Кисе вдруг ухмыльнулся, будто перенял у Дайки новый финт, взлохматил волосы и сунул обе руки в карманы, заставляя джинсы сползти ниже. И ниже, и еще ниже… Он смотрел Дайки прямо в глаза, и Дайки даже понимал, что это всего лишь голограмма и Кисе ухмыляется не ему, но это ничуть не помогало. Хотелось уже совсем сдернуть эти чертовы джинсы. И было иррационально обидно от того, что в последний раз они вместе переодевались в средней школе, и Дайки не помнил вообще никаких волос на животе у Кисе. 

Джинсы замерли и снова начали сползать в такт играющей в магазине фоновой музыке. Дайки тяжело сглотнул, и тут из-под светло-синей ткани показался ядовитый желто-черный принт. Кисе вытащил одну руку из кармана и показал два пальца, растопыренных буквой V. 

Твою же мать! Дайки швырнул найденные трусы на полку и достал телефон из кармана. Кисе довольно долго не брал трубку — если бы голограмму можно было бы хоть как-то повредить, Дайки бы уже истыкал ее иголками с ног до головы за это время. 

— Алло? — раздалось наконец в трубке.

— Кисе! Надо встретиться. Сейчас же!

— Но…

— Если ты не приедешь, я с тобой больше не играю!

* * *

Кисе, в кепке и темных очках, дожидался Дайки у знакомой баскетбольной площадки — никаких больше кафе или ресторанов с ним. 

— На, — протянул Дайки мороженое.

— Аоминеччи? 

Кисе уставился на него, будто Дайки никогда не угощал его ничем. В смысле, не угощал, конечно, но ничего такого невероятного в этом не было. 

— Не хочешь, я оба съем.

— Дай сюда. — Кисе взял мороженое, развернул упаковку и, спохватившись, подвинулся на скамейке, давая Дайки место. Тот остался стоять. — Случилось что-то?

Дайки мотнул головой, не зная, с чего начать. Он так много времени до приезда Кисе потратил, сначала злясь на него, а потом отбиваясь от Сацуки, что как-то не подумал — стоило сочинить первые фразы заранее. «Слушай, у меня проблема» не годится, проблема-то не у Дайки, а у дурацкой правительственной программы. «Мне нужна твоя помощь» звучало тоже не очень — не любил он помощи просить.

В конце концов он просто сунул свой браслет Кисе под нос. 

— Двести, — Кисе нахмурился, — маловато. 

— Только не смей жалеть меня.

— Жалеть тебя? Зачем, Аоминеччи?

Дайки, у которого еще секунду назад сжимались кулаки при мысли, что Кисе тоже начнет причитать «какой же ты несчастный», почти обиделся на его равнодушие, и слова придумались сами. 

— Слушай, Кисе, — сказал он, — ты мне должен. 

— За что?

— За все разы «давай еще один на один, Аоминеччи», — Дайки попытался скопировать интонацию, но вышло не особо похоже. — Я тебя в баскет играть научил? Теперь ты научи меня, как быть счастливым. 

Кисе снял очки и уставился на Дайки. Он смотрел и молчал так долго, что нагревшееся на солнце мороженое потекло, молочно-розовая капля упала ему на руку, но Кисе не сразу ее заметил, спохватился только, когда та переползла на запястье. Он вздрогнул и поспешно подобрал ее языком. 

— О, — Кисе потер запястье о штанину и снова сказал: — О. Это разве не к психоаналитику? — Он постучал пальцем по виску.

— Да блин. Нормально у меня с головой. 

— Но если ты не счастлив?..

— Да счастлив я! Нормально у меня все, понимаешь? Я просто не знаю, как объяснить это дурацкой программе.

— Ах, ты в этом смысле. Тебе нужно просто найти свою нишу.

— Какую еще нишу?

— Ту, которая тебе интересна. — Дайки закатил глаза, но Кисе продолжил: — Ты же смотрел, про что другие рассказывают?

Конечно, смотрел. Тецу писал о новых книгах и выкладывал фотки своего пса. Инстаграм Мурасакибары был весь в пакетиках с чипсами, конфетами и прочей мелкой снедью. И не только инстаграм, целый отдельный видео-блог — как Дайки понял, Мурасакибара в определенных кругах считался кем-то вроде эксперта по перекусам. У Мидоримы были критические музыкальные обзоры новых дисков. 

Ничего из этого Дайки совершенно не интересовало. Он вздохнул:

— Баскетбол мне интересен. 

— Ну вот что тебе нужно, чтобы играть в баскетбол? 

— Мяч и корзина, — пожал плечами Дайки. 

— И все?

Кисе наклонил голову вбок и посмотрел на него, чуть приподняв бровь. Блин, словно вопрос с подвохом на экзамене задал. Дайки откусил от мороженого кусок побольше, и рот обожгло холодом. 

— Подумай, что тебе нужно, чтобы играть в баскетбол и быть счастливым. 

— Т… Тецу.

— И все?

Вот привязался. Напрашивается на похвалу. 

— И ты. И Кагами. Вы с Кагами вдвоем против меня и Тецу.

Кисе засмеялся, стянул с головы кепку и вытер со лба пот. 

— Аоминеччи, — Кисе обнял его за плечи. — Ты лучше всех! — И снова заржал. 

— Иди ты! — вспыхнул Дайки. 

Да чтоб он еще раз хоть когда-нибудь обратился к этой счастливой сволочи за помощью! Сунуть бы ему мороженое за шиворот, жалко, оно кончилось.

— Не сердись. Просто это так трогательно прозвучало, людям же обычно для счастья надо что-то купить, — Кисе перестал смеяться, но руку с плеча не убрал. — Я могу помочь тебе с индексом, но ты должен делать все, что я тебе говорю.

Звучало, как розыгрыш. Как будто Кисе решил развлечься за его счет.

— Что именно делать? — с подозрением спросил Дайки.

— То, что я скажу, — счастливо ответил Кисе. — Не бойся, в основном мы будем фотографироваться. Идем!

Кисе привел его в «Нанбу», торговый центр, тот же самый, где Дайки утром был с Сацуки. Он сначала испугался, что Сацуки его сдала, и Кисе потащит его за трусами, но обошлось — тот выбрал отдел спортивной одежды. 

Кроссовки заполняли всю северную стену десятого этажа. Прозрачные пластиковые полочки под каждой парой подсвечивались отдельно, и Дайки на мгновение почувствовал себя Сацуки перед витриной с украшениями. 

— Мы будем фотографироваться здесь? — нарочито грубо спросил он, стыдясь своей реакции. 

— Конечно, Аоминеччи! — Кисе прошел мимо стены с кроссовками несколько шагов и снял, кажется, наугад пару белых асикс. — Вот, попробуй.

Дайки закатил глаза. 

— Я еще неделю назад купил те, которые хотел.

— Старье-о, — протянул Кисе. 

— Раритет! — огрызнулся Дайки.

— Если хочешь поднять индекс, делай, что я скажу.

Уел, да. 

— Обязательно эти? 

— Можешь выбрать те, которые тебе больше нравятся. Только обязательно модель этого года. Чем дороже, тем лучше!

Ну ладно. Дайки пошел вдоль стены. Асикс, адидас, мизуно, найки. Он остановился. Спор о брендах был вообще глупым, главное — найти ту модель, которая подходит конкретно тебе. Нет, есть, конечно, легендарные серии и кроссовки, которые носили звезды НБА, и Дайки сам с удовольствием покупал то, в чем играли его кумиры, но выкладывать каждый год круглую сумму за мифическое научное улучшение — пустая трата. 

Тем не менее, он снял с полки самую-самую дорогущую пару найков. 

— Нравится? — спросил не отставший от него Кисе.

— Угу. — Дайки повертел кроссовки в руках. — Гелевые прокладки, компенсирующая подошва, страховка голеностопа. Крутая штука. 

— Снято! — воскликнул Кисе. 

Дайки вздрогнул и вскинул на него взгляд.

— Вечером посмотришь в фейсбуке. — Кисе отобрал у него кроссовки, поставил на место и потащил дальше. 

— Стой! — Дайки попытался упереться пятками, но не вышло, пришлось спрашивать на ходу: — Как это должно с индексом помочь?

— Понимаешь, мне на работе объясняли так: программа считывает твой образ рядом с вещью, потом смотрит, сколько других людей тоже хотят эту вещь, то есть сколько других людей лайкают твои посты с ней. А если многие хотят ее, значит, она делает людей счастливыми. А если эти люди счастливы, значит, и ты счастлив. 

В этой логике был какой-то проеб, но времени подумать над этим Дайки не осталось. 

От этого вечера у него остались очень размытые воспоминания — череда магазинов и кафе слилась в одно пятно. Он только следующим утром восстановил цепочку событий по фейсбуку и твиттеру. 

Снимков было много: вот они с Кисе и кроссовками, вот уплетают мороженое, потом примеряют солнечные очки — Дайки даже купил пару, «Ray-ban», в которых был похож на американского копа, — потом была забегаловка со спагетти, которые ему не понравились, но Кисе все равно запихнул ему целую вилку из своей тарелки. Кино про супергероев, ужасно смешное, и в конце — фото на последнем этаже торгового центра, с Токийской телебашней за спиной. 

Дайки никогда так не уставал, даже после финала Летнего кубка было легче. Гудели ноги, и в ушах звенело от болтовни Кисе и постоянного щелкания камер.

Индекс прибавил сто пятьдесят два пункта. 

Дайки целых полчаса разглядывал утром цифры в браслете, не уверенный, что они ему не снятся. Потом все-таки позвонил Кисе. Тот снова долго не брал трубку, и Дайки уже почти сдался, когда в трубке раздалось:

— Алло?

— Кисе, это я.

— Аоминеччи? Как э… Получилось вчера?

— Да. Спасибо.

Он замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать. Трубку класть не хотелось. Несмотря на утомительность вчерашних похождений, он бы не отказался от еще одного дня с Кисе. 

— Аоминеччи… — Кисе протянул нерешительно. — У меня сегодня съемки…

— А. Извини.

— Нет, я… В общем, если тебе еще нужна помощь, ты приезжай, я в Сибуе, мне еще часа три…

Посмотреть, как Кисе позирует в трусах? Дайки сел на кровати, утреннюю сонливость как ветром сдуло. 

— Дай адрес.

Дайки никогда так быстро не собирался по утрам, как в тот день. Но если бы все зависело только от него... Поезд до Сибуи тащился невероятно медленно, потом пришлось ждать целую вечность на проходной, когда за ним спустится помощник оператора. 

Ожидание того стоило: Кисе сегодня снимался для голограмм пляжных товаров. Дайки поднялся в студию ровно в тот момент, когда он размазывал по плечу спрей от загара. 

Дайки осторожно прокрался позади прожекторов и софитов, но Кисе его все равно заметил и улыбнулся еще шире, чем объективам камер. Конечно же, все занятые на съемке обернулись. 

— Кто это? — прищурилась против света оператор. — Статист для контраста? 

— Это Аоминеччи! — представил его Кисе. — Мой друг. Можно он меня подождет тут?

— Пусть только под ногами не путается. Или нет… — Дайки показалось, что его не просто раздели взглядом, но еще и покрутили во все стороны. — Встань вон там, — оператор ткнула пальцем влево. — Рета-чан, смотри на него и улыбайся.

— Вас понял, кэп! — Кисе подмигнул ей, а потом Дайки.

Намазанная спреем кожа сияла под светом искусственного солнца, ассистент сбрызнула ее водой, и капли потекли вниз, сверкая так, что захотелось прищуриться. Как они тут не слепнут? Дайки повел плечами и состроил улыбающемуся Кисе рожу. Тот предсказуемо расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и отросшие светлые волосы разметались по плечам. 

— Отлично! Снято! Перерыв десять минут, и переходим к средству номер пять. 

Оператора звали Фудзивара-сенсей. У нее был острый взгляд и довольно бесцеремонная манера общения, личные вопросы она задавать совершенно не стеснялась.

— Друг, значит, — сказала она, переводя взгляд с Дайки на Кисе. 

— Ага, мы с Аоминеччи в средней школе вместе учились.

— А сейчас в разных? Встаньте-ка рядом. — Она взяла со стола фотокамеру с огромным объективом. — Так в разных?

— Да, он в Тоо, а я в Кайджо.

— Но до сих пор дружите?

— В баскетбол играем, — встрял Дайки.

— Отлично. Значит так, друг, положи руку ему на плечо. — Сказано было вроде и без особого нажима, но Дайки сразу послушался. — Да не на это. Опусти ладонь ниже. Вот так.

Дайки ослепило вспышками с трех сторон. 

— Сугава, посмотри, какой кадр. — Фудзивара-сенсей показала камеру проходящему мимо парню.

Кисе быстро шепнул, что Сугава — директор. Правда, Дайки не понял, директор чего. И он совсем с этим важным словом не вязался — с резкими торопливыми движениями, разноцветной асимметричной стрижкой, слишком узкими джинсами и кожаной рубашкой. 

— Концептуальный контраст, стейтмент в самом имидже, — покивал головой директор и заторопился дальше.

Кисе тут же попросил, чтобы и ему показали. Дайки тоже взглянул. В кадр попали только руки и флакончик спрея, который Кисе не успел еще отдать ассистенту. Получилось здорово, Дайки понравилось, как его рука лежит на плече Кисе, как этот, как его… «стейтмент». 

— Как насчет серии «что осталось за кадром»? — предложила Фудзивара-сенсей. 

Кисе тут же зачастил «да-да-да!» и ткнул Дайки в бок:

— Соглашайся, это сразу куча пунктов к индексу!

Их попросили вести себя естественно, и Дайки это немного выбило из колеи. Как вести себя естественно, если на самом деле это постановка и на тебя смотрит несколько объективов? Но Кисе оказался профи, правда, Дайки это уже потом оценил. А в тот момент Кисе просто сунул ему в руки баллончик со спреем и попросил:

— Аоминеччи, намажь мне спину. 

Он устроился верхом на пластиковом шезлонге, стоящем перед зеленым экраном. Дайки, немного поколебавшись, сел сзади него. Под искусственным солнцем было жарко, по-настоящему жарко, но когда Дайки побрызгал на спину Кисе спреем и принялся размазывать его по коже, та вся покрылась мурашками. 

— Холодно? — спросил Дайки.

Кисе повернул голову к нему и немного выгнулся под его ладонью.

— Нет, просто хорошо. — И что-то в его интонации было такое, что Дайки стало жарко уже по совсем другой причине.

— Ну тебя! — Он запустил в затылок Кисе спреем. Кисе увернулся.

Оба вскочили с шезлонга, Кисе подхватил баллончик, и Дайки пришлось отбиваться. Футболка вскоре пропиталась спреем, и Дайки ее стянул — слишком противно липла к коже. Какая-то ассистентка вручила ему чистую, но дизайнерски порванную в паре мест, а вовсю веселящийся Кисе повязал ему на шею шелковый шарф и нахлобучил соломенную шляпу. 

За всем этим Дайки совершенно забыл о камерах, поэтому крайне удивился следующим утром, обнаружив за сотню оповещений в фейсбуке — какие-то совершенно незнакомые люди лайкали посты с его фотографиями. 

Индекс на браслете вырос до четырехсот девяносто восьми. Пока Дайки, сидя в кровати, рассматривал цифры, позвонил Кисе.

— Аоминеччи! Помогло? 

— Ну… — протянул он и соврал: — Немного.

Если взять и сказать, что у него уже почти норма, предлога встретиться еще раз — без всех остальных и на целый день, и чтобы Кисе занимался только им, — наверное, не будет. И вдруг больше не выпадет шанса посмотреть, как Кисе снимают? И даже если они соберутся всей компанией на пляж, самому предлагать обмазать Кисе кремом от загара… Что если Кисе попросит Тецу или, еще хуже, своего капитана? 

— Надо же. А я сегодня самый счастливый в Японии, — похвастался Кисе. — Но ты не переживай, это просто значит, что надо встретиться еще раз! Или несколько. В общем, сколько нужно, Аоминеччи, мне не жалко. 

— В субботу? — спросил Дайки. Он начал загибать пальцы: понедельник, вторник, среда... Шесть дней. Черт, это же целую неделю ждать.

— Можно раньше. Только сегодня не получится. И завтра. Вот блин. Касамацу меня убьет, если я не появлюсь на тренировке. — Кисе замолчал на пару секунд. — Слушай, у меня в среду вечером будет съемка в той же студии. Приезжай?

— А что вы снимать будете? 

— Не помню. Одежду какую-то вроде бы, надо у менеджера спросить. 

Вот бы опять пляжное что-то, ну или трусы, загадал Дайки, но вслух говорить не стал, чтобы не сглазить. 

Время до вечера среды тянулось как один бесконечный урок алгебры. Дайки зевал и все время поглядывал на браслет, проверяя время. К счастью, открыли крышу. Можно было смотреть на облака и искать в них похожие на Кисе. Дайки вытягивал руку к небу и сравнивал ее с белым цветом облаков — контраст был как раз как на той фотке. 

* * *

Поезд задерживался уже на три минуты. Женский голос пробился сквозь музыку в наушниках, и Дайки вытащил левый, чтобы разобрать, что говорят.

— ...жение поездов приостановлено на двадцать минут. Управление метрополитена города Токио приносит свои глубочайшие извинения всем пассажирам…

Черт побери, так можно и не успеть на съемку. Если выскочить сейчас на улицу и попробовать добраться наземным транспортом, вряд ли получится быстрее. Дайки поправил сумку с формой. Стоило все-таки забить на вторую половину тренировки, что бы там Имаеши ни обещал, он тогда уже был бы в студии и смотрел бы на Кисе в трусах. Если, конечно, они трусы сегодня снимали — а ведь по закону подлости так и выйдет.

Дайки оглянулся на вход — народу все прибывало.

— ...на рельсы бросилась, говорят, — донеслось сбоку.

— Какое варварство.

— Какое неуважение к окружающим.

Дайки покосился на говорящих — группа клерков в почти одинаковых серых костюмах недовольно косилась на часы.

— Возможно, лучше взять такси? 

— Вы как всегда правы, Ямагучи-сан.

Они развернулись, словно по команде, и цепочкой потянулись к выходу, разрезая толпу, следуя, словно муравьи на марше, за тем, который предложил такси. 

— Вы слышали, матушка, что они сказали?

Похоже, не только Дайки услышал разговор клерков. Он покосился через плечо. Разговаривали две пожилые женщины, одна совсем седая, вторая — еще не очень. 

— Конечно, слышала, я еще не совсем оглохла. 

— Ужасно, правда?

— Конечно, ужасно. В наше время такого себе не позволяли. Приличные девушки в наше время под поезд не бросались и станции не пачкали. С жизнью нужно, знаешь ли, красиво кончать. Красиво одеться, макияж нанести и выпить яд. В крайнем случае, броситься в реку в каком-нибудь очаровательном месте. 

— Ох, матушка, как вы можете!

— Что могу?

— Такое говорить. Правительство столько делает, чтобы мы были счастливы. 

— Есть множество разных причин, дорогая, чтобы покончить с собой. Счастье — дело десятое. 

— Да что вы говорите! — менее седая вышла из себя. — Между прочим, количество самоубийств снизилось на семьдесят процентов по сравнению с вашим временем. 

— Просто люди теперь совершенно забыли о…

Дайки заткнул ухо наушником. Раньше отец с бабушкой, пока та еще была жива, тоже спорили об этом. Тогда ему казалось, отец был прав. Сейчас же… Он шагнул ближе к краю платформы и посмотрел на рельсы. Нет, под поезд ему никак не хотелось, ни сейчас, когда у него был почти нормальный индекс, ни парой недель раньше, когда индекс стремительно полз вниз. 

Просто пока Кисе не начал его таскать везде, было нормально — не особо хорошо и не особо плохо. Ровно так. Сейчас вот настроение менялось намного чаще: без Кисе было уныло, с Кисе — офигенно. 

Дайки бросил взгляд на часы над платформой. Жалко не засек, во сколько сделали объявление. Он наклонился, всматриваясь в темный тоннель. А Кисе там, наверное, уже в…

— Молодой человек. — Его плеча коснулись.

Дайки выдернул наушник.

— Чего?

— Вы в порядке? — служащий метрополитена держал рацию на уровне плеча, кажется, готов был вызвать подмогу.

— Нормально все, опаздываю просто. Скоро поезд?

Ответ Дайки его, похоже, успокоил, рука с рацией опустилась к поясу.

— Сейчас подойдет. Три минуты осталось. 

Прошло целых шесть, прежде чем в тоннеле сверкнули фары.

 

Когда Дайки поднялся в студию, Кисе стоял лицом к зеленому экрану — спиной к камере. Протиснувшись между стеной и оборудованием, Дайки притаился сбоку, так чтобы его не было видно. Он едва не задел столик с какими-то бутылочками, но ему повезло — как раз в тот момент Фудзивара-сенсей дала команду. 

Кисе медленно повернулся вполоборота, поднял воротник розовой рубашки-поло и широко улыбнулся. 

— Еще раз!

Все повторилось. И снова, и снова, пока Фудзивара-сенсей не сказала, что довольна. Трое ассистентов тут же обступили Кисе, скрывая его от Дайки, а когда они разошлись, рубашка на нем уже была белая. Началось опять то же самое — поворот, улыбка, поворот, улыбка. 

До чего же все-таки это муторная работа. Причем Дайки даже разницы не видел между тем, что оператору нравилось, а что нет — улыбки Кисе были одинаково счастливыми. Дайки попробовал раздвинуть губы, как он, и мышцы чуть не свело от напряжения, а Кисе это проделывал по тысяче раз за день. 

Да штангу легче поднимать. Дайки потер лицо ладонью. 

Может, все эти вещи — рубашки, спреи, шляпы, луковый суп — делали его действительно счастливым, а Дайки просто нужно что-то иное, чего программа понять не в состоянии? С другой стороны, просекла же она, как ему хорошо с Кисе. Или все-таки не совсем с Кисе, а с вещами, которые они покупали вместе — Дайки все еще не очень понимал эту фишку. 

— Снято! 

Над головой зажегся яркий свет, а прожекторы перед зеленым экраном погасли. Ассистенты стянули с Кисе рубашку, накинули на плечи другую — опять закрыв Дайки обзор. Кисе улыбнулся всем. Отвернулся, во весь рот зевая, наклонил голову из стороны в сторону и направился прямо к Дайки, разминая шею. 

Только после тяжелого матча у него бывал такой усталый вид. 

Кисе бы, наверное, врезался в него, если бы Дайки не предупредил:

— Эй!

— Аоминеччи! — Кисе замер на секунду, прежде чем продолжить шаг. — Я думал, ты не придешь.

— Поезд остановили на двадцать минут.

Кисе уселся на стул перед столиком с бутылками. 

— Жалко. Фудзивара-сенсей не согласится так поздно еще одну съемку устроить. Как твой индекс? — спросил он, словно врач у больного. 

Пришлось показать. Кисе взял его за запястье и повернул руку экраном браслета к себе. 

— Совсем немного не хватает. 

Дайки ждал, что он сейчас выпустит руку, ослепительно улыбнется и скажет, что на этом его работа окончена, но Кисе не двигался, продолжая рассматривать цифры. 

— Как-то медленно у тебя растет индекс, Аоминеччи. У тебя точно все хорошо? — Ну вот, теперь и Кисе заговорил, как Сацуки.

— Нормально все. — Дайки попробовал выдернуть запястье, но Кисе не отпустил.

— Просто мне за тот же день прибавилось почти в десять раз больше. 

Пальцы Кисе держали его руку очень крепко — так что кожа побелела. Как будто загорелой коже Дайки передался их цвет. 

— Проблемы? — за спиной Кисе остановился директор, тот, со «стейтментом». 

— У него, Сугава-сан. Программа начисляет ему слишком мало пунктов, намного меньше, чем мне за тот же самый пост. 

Сугава смерил Дайки взглядом с ног до головы. Встал на цыпочки, рассматривая лицо.

— Основная разница — ваш статус, полагаю. Айдолам и селебрити добавляют пунктов, насколько мне известно, потому что сама их жизнь — предмет of desire миллионов. Но и выражение его лица так же plays against него. Программа не берет в расчет внутренние чувства, только их внешний эквивалент. That is, если ты демонстрируешь worry рядом с продуктом вместо absolute happiness, пункты не будут начислены в полной мере. 

Запутавшись в мешанине языков, Дайки посмотрел на Кисе — может, тот хоть что-то понял, — но Сугава ткнул в него пальцем.

— Нельзя столько хмуриться. 

— Точно! Аоминеччи! — Кисе вскочил и потер его лоб между бровей. — От этой морщины надо избавиться!

Дайки отступил на шаг.

— Как я от нее избавлюсь? 

— У нас есть крем от морщин! Просто волшебный! — воскликнул женский голос, и Дайки обнаружил, что их окружает вся съемочная команда.

— А давайте на нем попробуем отбеливающий крем? 

— Давайте посмотрим, сможет ли биби-крем подстроиться под его тон? 

Дайки мгновенно усадили на стул, где до этого сидел Кисе. На столике выстроилась армия разнокалиберных баночек.

Черт. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Дайки вытер о брюки мгновенно вспотевшие ладони. 

— Не надо! — Он попытался отодвинуться от наклонившейся к нему женщины. 

Кисе его спас.

— Можно я сам? — Он забрал у женщины баночку и подмигнул: — Не бойся, Аоминеччи, оно не жжется. Почти.

Пальцы Кисе коснулись его лица, размазывая прохладный крем. Смотреть в глаза было неудобно, в вырез рубашки — тоже, и Дайки зажмурился. Стало лучше и хуже одновременно. Все звуки куда-то пропали, и от прикосновений Кисе, осторожных и плавных, покалывало затылок, как будто кто-то расчесывал Дайки волосы теплой массажной щеткой. 

Дайки с трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну. 

— Вот так. — Прикосновения прекратились.

С неохотой Дайки разлепил ресницы. 

— Все?

— Нет еще. Надо подождать минуту и намазать вторым кремом. 

— И морщины, — Дайки откашлялся, — и морщины не будет?

— Аоминеччи, так сразу ничего не работает, нужно хотя бы пару недель попользоваться. Я попрошу Момоиччи.

— Лучше… — Дайки прикусил язык, проглатывая «ты». — Лучше я сам. 

— Забудешь же. Надо каждый вечер.

— Позвони и напомни.

Кисе засмеялся.

— Хорошо. Но только если ты в субботу пойдешь со мной в парк аттракционов.

Если бы все сделки в жизни Дайки были бы такими выгодными.

* * *

Кисе действительно звонил каждый вечер, и Дайки исправно мазал морщину между бровями, пока они разговаривали. Суббота настала быстрее среды.

Дайки опознал его только по знакомым кроссовкам. Очки на Кисе в этот раз были просто огромные — полупрозрачные, золотые снизу и фиолетовые сверху, а голову покрывала соломенная ковбойская шляпа. 

— Серьезно? — спросил Дайки.

— Если узнают, весь день потратим на автографы и фотографии, — Кисе недовольно дернул уголком губ. 

Дайки запрокинул голову, разглядывая огромную надпись над входом — «TokyoGlobus». Толпа вливалась внутрь — даже более плотная, чем перед станцией Сибуя в час пик. 

— Ты мог бы выбрать парк попроще. В субботу сюда полстраны приезжает. 

— Попроще нам не подойдет. Я же говорил, для индекса чем популярнее, тем лучше. Идем.

За входные билеты — взяли на целый день — пришлось выложить кучу денег, отстояв в очереди не меньше пятнадцати минут, и это при том, что автоматов у входа было штук пятьдесят, если не больше. Дайки хотелось развернуться и пойти обратно к станции от одной мысли, сколько же придется стоять у самих аттракционов.

Первые метров двести от входа и до главного перекрестка Кисе мог бы не волноваться, что его узнают: толпа медленно несла их с собой, но по сторонам никто не глазел — взгляды были прикованы к карте на огромном экране. 

Кисе приподнял шляпу, чтобы поля не закрывали обзор.

— Куда сначала? 

Дайки потер нос. Из парка тянуло сладким попкорном и жареными сосисками — туда обязательно, но ближе к обеду. А сейчас было все равно. 

— Что тут самое популярное? 

— Гонки.

Ну, значит, туда. 

За перекрестком толпа немного редела — посетители расходились в разные стороны, — но у аттракциона с болидами собиралась вновь. Было от чего. Дайки присвистнул, разглядывая круг, хоть и уступающий размерами настоящим трекам Формулы-1, но оформленный один в один. И даже машины оказались похожи: такие же приземистые и хищные, раскрашенные в цвета знаменитых команд. 

— Хочу «Феррари»! — пришлось кричать, слова тонули в реве моторов.

— Это как повезет! Идем в очередь!

Они отстояли минут десять — Дайки представлял, как будет обгонять Кисе, — когда возле них остановилась девушка в униформе:

— Какие вы высокие! — с восхищением воскликнула она, и два высоких хвостика по бокам ее головы весело качнулись. Дайки напрягся. Очередная поклонница Кисе? — Сколько же в вас роста?

— Метр девяносто! — сообщил Кисе, наклоняясь к ней, чтобы не так громко кричать. 

Дайки фыркнул про себя. Прибавил себе пару сантиметров, а у него отнял. Хотя ей, наверное, не важно: несмотря на туфли с высокой платформой она едва доставала им до плеча. 

— Неужели! Вот это да! — Девушка картинно прижала руки к груди. — Это так здорово! Вот только… — Она опустила руки вниз, словно героиня аниме, и покраснела. — Вот только вы знаете… Это такая редкость… Наши машины рассчитаны на людей не более ста восьмидесяти сантиметров ростом. «TokyoGlobus» очень сожалеет!

Ее широко раскрытые глаза заблестели. Казалось, она сейчас заплачет, и Дайки, уже собравшийся было возмутиться такой несправедливостью, проворчал:

— Ну ладно, пойдем куда-нибудь еще.

— Хотите в тир? Без очереди? 

Наверное, если туда можно попасть без очереди, тир — не особо популярное место, думал Дайки, пока они шли вслед за семенящей девушкой. Зря. Народу и там было дофига. 

— Главные призы этого дня — Рета-чан и Май-чан! Смотрите! — девушка двумя руками показала на игрушки. 

На плюшевой белой кошке была юбка в клетку и белая блузка, в которых Май-чан снялась для своего последнего журнала, а вот на плюшевом леопарде — только синяя сережка в ухе. 

— Без штанов, — сдавленно сказал Дайки, жалея, что не может прямо тут высказать все пришедшие в голову шутки.

Кисе тихо хихикнул ему в плечо, красный от сдерживаемого смеха. 

— Посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться, когда я тебя выиграю. 

— Выиграй сначала!

Девушка провела их мимо очереди прямо к стенду, и, как только предыдущая парочка закончила стрелять, служащий вручил Дайки винтовку — блин, как в кино для снайперов — и пули к ней. 

Чтобы получить главный приз, надо было сбить десять движущихся мишеней. 

Дайки взвесил пули — круглые тяжелые шарики — на ладони и провел рукой по стволу. Прицел на самом конце был смещен на полмиллиметра влево. Он оглянулся на плюшевого леопарда — Сацуки любила такие игрушки и всегда выпрашивала у него выигрыш в тире или на автоматах, но этого Дайки никому не собирался отдавать.

Он упер приклад в плечо, поставил локти на стойку. Вот так. И брать чуть вправо. Затылок обдало теплом, и Дайки почувствовал, как замедляется время, как исчезает шум толпы и голос ведущего. Мишени плавно поднялись…

— Черт! — Он промазал по последней. Просто до слез обидно! 

Дурацкого леопарда действительно хотелось получить. Получить, но не только это — еще очень не хотелось промахнуться при Кисе. Даже не потому, что тот теперь может у него выиграть. А просто, ну не круто как-то. 

— Аоминеччи, ты в порядке? — Кисе тронул его за плечо. 

— Нормально. — Дайки взял себя в руки. — На, — сунул ружье Кисе. — Бери на палец правее. — Он наклонился и, сдвинув немного шляпу Кисе вверх, сказал ему на ухо: — Выиграй. Не хочу, чтобы ты достался какому-нибудь незнакомому придурку. 

Кисе стянул очки и заглянул Дайки в глаза. Несколько секунд казалось, Кисе сейчас скажет что-то доброе в утешение, что-то сопливо-девчачье, но он вдруг насмешливо прищурился:

— Я тоже не хочу к какому-нибудь незнакомому придурку. Тебя я хотя бы знаю.

— Эй! 

Вот же сволочь. И выиграл к тому же!

 

На этом колесе обозрения людям даже с самой легкой боязнью высоты лучше не кататься, подумал Дайки, разглядывая пол. Снаружи кабинка была зеркальной, а изнутри — полностью прозрачной. 

Земля медленно уплывала вниз, Кисе сидел на прозрачной скамье напротив, обнимая своего дурацкого леопарда. Им двоим в кабинке было тесновато, но Дайки нравилось, что их колени соприкасаются. 

— Я запощу фотографии вечером, вот увидишь, твой индекс здорово вырастет. — Кисе вдруг сунул леопарда Дайки в руки. — Держи меня. 

— Что я с тобой делать буду, не ребёнок уже, — сказал Дайки и прикусил губу, вспомнив, что еще пару часов назад строил на игрушку большие планы.

Кисе подался вперед и понизил голос:

— Со мной можно очень много делать, например, обнимать. Смотри, какой я мягкий и пушистый. — Он погладил плюшевую шерсть на голове леопарда и заговорил нормально: — Это довольно редкая игрушка, Аоминеччи, ограниченный выпуск, ее многие хотели бы получить. Можно наделать фотографий и выкладывать каждый день, тогда самому мне не обязательно быть рядом, чтобы делать тебя счастливым. Гарантирую, твой индекс перевалит за тысячу через пару недель. 

Дайки покачал головой и посадил леопарда рядом с собой, тут же о нем забыв. За спиной Кисе покачивались небоскребы в такт тихому скрипу кабины, и небо над головой наливалось темной синевой, как будто поворот колеса поднимал Дайки с Кисе прямо в космос. 

Дайки тоже подался вперед. Можно было и дальше притворяться, что все их встречи только ради индекса, но сколько ни закрывай глаза, врать себе бесконечно не получится. 

— Слушай, Кисе, — сказал он, — это ты делаешь меня счастливым. Ты. Не игрушки, не пицца, не крем. Не знаю, как и что там рассчитывает программа, но мне для счастья совершенно точно нужен ты. 

Длинные ресницы Кисе медленно двинулись вверх, а потом вниз, и в то мгновение, когда его глаза оказались полностью закрыты, Дайки подался вперед еще дальше и поцеловал его. 

* * *

Мир не перевернулся, и время не остановилось. Сердце билось как всегда. Вот только теперь каждую секунду Дайки ощущал, что счастлив. Даже когда получил неуд по алгебре, даже когда тренер заставил бежать десять километров, или когда девчонки-ассистентки из съемочной группы, с которыми он довольно быстро перезнакомился, пробовали на нем новые кремы. 

Они встречались с Кисе по субботам и воскресеньям и, если получалось, в среду на съемках. Кисе, впрочем, был повсюду — его индекс счастья несколько недель держался на рекордно высокой отметке. Дайки иногда нарочно подходил к автоматам и тыкал в какую-нибудь ненужную ерунду, чтобы посмотреть на него. Глупо, конечно, достаточно ведь было просто позвонить.

Он уже даже не проверял индекс по утрам и не постил ничего в соцсети — Кисе делал это за двоих. Браслет пришлось сначала поставить на беззвучный режим, а потом и вовсе отключить оповещения: вся толпа поклонников Кисе дружно лайкала его посты, и браслет вибрировал не переставая. 

Даже над станцией Сибуя теперь светилось изображение Кисе — «самый счастливый человек страны пользуется поездами нашей линии». Дайки запрокинул голову, пытаясь сообразить, когда сделали снимок. Наверное, еще весной, вскоре после вступительной церемонии и до вступления в клуб, потому что на Кисе была уже форма Кайджо, но спортивная сумка, висевшая у него на плече, была без логотипа школы. 

— Аоминеччи, — сказал вдруг детский голос. 

Дайки вздрогнул и уставился на девчонку лет двенадцати. У нее были блестящие черные волосы и модный серебряный плащ. На сестру Кисе она никак не походила — те были старше, а кроме Кисе его так больше никто не называл. 

— Аомине, — поправил он девочку. 

— Пойдем вечером на свидание, Аоминеччи, — попросила она, как будто не услышала возражения.

Дайки шагнул от нее в сторону.

— Слушай, я занят. — Была бы постарше, можно было бы ее послать и погрубее, но эта, чего доброго, разревется. 

— Я хочу быть счастливой, а для этого мне нужно свидание с тобой, — сказала девчонка твердо. Что за?.. Нет, похоже, реветь она не собиралась, а вот качать права — очень даже.

— Найди себе парня и встречайся с ним. 

Дайки двинулся к станции, но дорогу ему перегородили две девчонки постарше, и мелкая тут же присоединилась к ним.

— У меня есть парень, — уверенно продолжила она. — Но я хочу быть счастливой, как Рета-чан, а для этого нужен ты. 

Дайки растерялся, совершенно не понимая этой логики. Но, похоже, не понимал ее только он один — вокруг постепенно собиралась толпа. Люди смотрели на него, как будто он им что-то должен.

— Каждый гражданин Японии имеет право на счастье, — заявил молодой мужчина в дорогом костюме с кожаным портфелем в руке. — Я готов заплатить столько, сколько потребуется, за выходной вместе. 

— Десять тысяч иен за то, чтобы намазать тебя кремом! — донеслось из толпы.

— Послушайте, я не могу встретиться со всеми вами! — С ума они все сошли что ли? Как они себе это представляют? — И вообще, я встречаюсь с Кисе. 

— Но он не может узурпировать счастье. Это нарушает права остальных граждан. 

Дайки показалось, он попал в «Нанбо» в первую минуту объявления мегаскидок. В глазах толпы горела решимость урвать себе кусок счастья, даже если это будет буквально кусок — рука там, или нога Дайки.

Он развернулся и побежал.

Толпа хлынула за ним с неумолимостью стихийного бедствия. Это было по-настоящему страшно, потому что даже баскетбольные навыки не помогали. Дайки всегда хвастался своей скоростью, но люди, гнавшиеся за счастьем, кажется, не умели отставать и сдаваться. Он промчался три квартала, свернул на боковую улицу, перепрыгнул через заборчик, надеясь, что это задержит толпу — но та смела преграду, даже не заметив. 

И самое страшное — толпа росла, словно цунами, втягивая в себя людей. В какой-то момент Дайки обернулся, готовый к тому, что его вот-вот накроет: девчонок не было видно, но взгляд выцепил знакомый дорогой костюм и портфель. 

Пиздец.

Дайки помчался дальше. Они же его догонят. Это просто вопрос времени и невезения. Какой-нибудь неудачно подвернувшийся бордюр или загоревшийся красным светофор. Или кто-нибудь решит, что Дайки вор — и примется помогать толпе. 

Его спас полицейский участок — Дайки заскочил внутрь и привалился к двери. 

— Помогите!

Седовласый дежурный только выглянул наружу и тут же нажал тревожную кнопку, заблокировав двери.

Толпа обрушилась на стеклянные стены. Те вздрогнули, но устояли, загудев от напора. Человеческие лица и руки распластались по стеклу, и громкий многоголосый вопль заставил сотрястись все здание.

Ошарашенный полицейский вышел из-за стола, хлопая себя по бедру, должно быть, в поисках оружия.

— Что ты натворил?

— Ничего. — Дайки повернулся к нему. Ноги не держали, не столько от усталости, сколько от паники. Распластанные рожи за стеклом напоминали гравюры с екаями. 

Полицейский прищурился.

— А я тебя знаю. Ты… нет, не звезда, ты встречаешься с Кисе Ретой. 

Дайки зажмурился. Вот черт. Отсюда и убежать нельзя теперь. Но полицейский продолжил спокойно:

— Давай-ка заведем тебя внутрь, нечего тут стоять на виду.

Он оказался хорошим мужиком. Встречаться с Дайки он, к счастью, не хотел, его жена его вполне устраивала. Он устроил Дайки в комнате для совещаний и велел подождать, пока полиция не разберется. 

Сидеть пришлось долго. Когда руки перестали трястись, Дайки отправил Кисе сообщение, что не сможет приехать сегодня, а про себя подумал, что, может, даже и завтра. Снаружи время от времени доносился вой сирен, но выглядывать и проверять, что там происходит, не хотелось — в животе все еще ворочался колючий ком неприятных предчувствий. 

Дайки выходил один раз — в туалет. Быстро скользнул из двери в темный конец коридора. Было страшно, вдруг снаружи увидят. Толпа все еще гудела там, будто растревоженный рой пчел, от такого одно спасение — нырнуть с головой в воду и надеяться, что дыхания хватит пересидеть. 

Восемь. Наверное, уже стемнело. Окон в комнате не было, а снова выглядывать в коридор не хотелось. Иногда сквозь дверь доносились звонки телефона и глухие обрывки разговоров. 

Восемь тридцать. 

Наконец дверь открылась, но внутрь вошел не полицейский, а немолодая дама в строгом костюме с портфелем и сумкой для ноутбука на плече. Дайки поежился — кажется, у него начиналась фобия на костюмы и портфели.

Твердо ступая по ковровому покрытию ногами в лодочках, дама обогнула круглый стол и протянула Дайки визитную карточку.

— Ито Джулия, представитель «Сони Энтертейнмент».

Дайки взял карточку — светло-серую, очень гладкую. Имя дамы было написано по-английски черными, чуть выпуклыми буквами. Наверное, нужно представиться в ответ, подумал Дайки, вот только карточек у него нет.

— Аомине Дайки. — Он пожал даме руку.

— Я знаю, Аомине-кун.

Дама села, достала ноутбук и принялась вытаскивать из портфеля бумаги, раскладывая их стопками перед Дайки, будто карты в покере.

— Мне бы не хотелось произносить долгую речь, боюсь, у меня на это нет времени. И у тебя тоже, — сказала она. 

Дайки оглядел ее с ног до головы, выглядела она словно дорогой юрист из кино. Такие действительно всегда спешат. 

— Почему у меня нет? 

— Потому что полиция не может сдерживать людей вечно. — Дама вытянула руку и положила ладонь на первую стопку. — Перейду сразу к делу. К счастью, ты уже эмансипирован — меньше бумаг и меньше подписей. Вот этот документ позволит нам зарегистрировать твою личность как интеллектуальную собственность.

— Чью собственность? — Звучало подозрительно, как будто из него раба собирались делать.

— Не беспокойся, твою. — Дама перешла к следующей стопке. — Вот этот документ позволит запатентовать биологические параметры твоего тела. Патент тоже будет на твое имя. 

— Зачем это?

Дама коснулась третьей пачки.

— Чтобы наша компания могла оформить лицензию на производство. 

— Производство чего? — Звучало все подозрительнее и подозрительнее.

— Если коротко, то тебя. Мы начнем с самого простого — приставка-симулятор свиданий с тобой. Полноростовая латексная кукла. Это позволит завоевать рынок для более дорогих продуктов, например, андроида с полными характеристиками или ВР-личности. 

Больше всего это походило на розыгрыш со скрытой камерой, но дама говорила таким уверенным тоном и так по-деловому. Кажется, она на полном серьезе считала, что кто-то это купит. Но зачем? Дайки хоть и упрекали в самовлюбленности, но он все же понимал, что не может осчастливить всех и каждого. Сацуки вон всегда говорила, что он не подарок. 

— Слушайте, зачем я им? Пусть встречаются с теми, кто им нравятся. 

— Это совершенно другой продукт. Подумай об этом как, ну например, об игре в «Fantasy football». На самом деле каждый желающий может взять мяч в руки и пойти играть на стадион, но миллионы платят за компьютерную игру. Люди будут покупать не тебя-бойфренда, а опыт общения с тобой. 

Притянуто за уши. Дайки не мог сформулировать, с чем именно он не согласен, но точно был уверен, что футбол и свидания конкретно с ним — совершенно разные вещи.

— Нафига? 

— Чтобы стать счастливыми. Чтобы получить то, что получает от тебя Кисе. — Дама постучала кончиками пальцев по столу. — Аомине-кун, я советую тебе поторопиться. Для твоей же безопасности. Как только мы объявим, что свидания с тобой можно будет купить, ты сможешь спокойно ходить по улицам. — Она развернула ноутбук экраном к нему и нажала кнопку. — Вот смотри.

На экране показывали участок снаружи — трансляцию с камеры наблюдения. Улица была до сих пор запружена людьми, только теперь они не жались к самым стенам, их оттеснило полицейское заграждение — черные угловатые машины и отряд специального назначения в шлемах и со щитами. 

Выглядело жутко. 

— Я могу уехать куда-нибудь. В другую страну, — неуверенно сказал Дайки. Должно же быть место, где не знают про них Кисе. — Я не хочу быть компьютерной игрой. 

— Боюсь, у тебя нет выбора. Если не «Сони Энтертейнмент», то какая-нибудь другая компания. Уверяю тебя, стать прототипом компьютерной программы — это совершенно безобидно. Та же «Такеда Фармасьютиклз» разберет тебя на опыты.

Дама улыбнулась впервые с момента встречи, и картинка перед глазами встала очень четкая: он лежит, привязанный к кровати, а от него отпиливают кусочки. 

— Они не смогут. — Дайки вытер похолодевшие руки о брюки. — У меня тоже есть права. 

— Аомине-кун. Мир вообще, и Япония в частности, принадлежат транснациональным корпорациям. Если ты надеешься, что государство тебя защитит, то зря. Одна маленькая поправка к закону ради всеобщего счастья — и у тебя нет никаких прав. Ни на интеллектуальную собственность, ни на биологические параметры. — Дама подтолкнула к нему бумаги и ручку. — Это очень хорошее предложение. Двенадцать процентов от доходов с продаж и мерчендайза следующие пятьдесят лет. Ты будешь очень богатым человеком. 

Дайки сглотнул. От спокойного тона дамы становилось так же страшно, как от толпы людей за заграждением.

Пачки документов громоздились перед ним. Белая бумага, мелкий шрифт, интеллектуальная собственность, лицензирование, патент. Если бы там где-то значилось, что он должен отдать свою душу, он бы не удивился. 

— Как это будет? — В горле запершило. — Как программу, ну, будут делать?

— О, я не программист, — сказала дама. — Но полагаю, несколько ваших встреч с Кисе запишут, проанализируют твои реакции на раздражители. 

— Сколько?

— Что «сколько»?

— Сколько встреч? Десять? Пятнадцать? — Внутри закипала обида: почему это случилось именно с ним? — Что вы будете записывать? Как мы целуемся? В постель тоже полезете? 

Дайки был готов ударить эту даму. Эту раздражающе спокойную, уверенную даму, этот ее чертов костюм, и портфель, и ноутбук. 

— Не сердись. По сути, это ничем не будет отличаться от того, что вы с Кисе делали до этого. Ровно такие же видео, как вы выкладываете в фейсбук и инстаграм, будут сделаны профессиональным оператором и оцифрованы. — Дама постучала пальцем по экрану ноутбука. — Такая мелочь, а сколького позволит избежать.

На экране толпа, слившаяся в темноте в единую булькающую массу, продолжала осаждать полицейских. Из этого людского болота навстречу Дайки тянулись руки. 

Он подписал бумаги. 

— Вот и хорошо, — сказала дама, отсканировав его подписи. — Я посижу тут с тобой, пока наши юристы зарегистрируют тебя в патентном бюро. Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть? Я закажу для тебя.

Колючий ком в животе все еще пульсировал и вертелся. Даже подташнивать начало. Дайки уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столе руки. 

— Не надо.

Дама не стала его уговаривать, кажется, занялась своими делами. Ее пальцы тихо стучали по клавиатуре, время от времени останавливаясь — тогда начинала щелкать мышь. Иногда дама говорила с кем-то по скайпу, не переставая печатать. Разговоры были сухие и обрывочные: да-да-нет, сделайте вот это, перешлите мне договор, поправьте пункт одиннадцать точка тридцать четыре ди.

Дайки вертел в руках визитную карточку. Гладкий пластик оставался прохладным, и Дайки рассматривал буквы, пытаясь отвлечься. Наверное, после всего этого у него тоже будет своя визитка. Только тупо будет значиться в ней как Аомине Дайки — виртуальный симулятор свиданий. Отоме-игра «Аомине Дайки». Было бы круто завести другую — в цветах команды Тоо и с должностью «тяжелый форвард». Звучало бы не хуже, чем «представитель».

Тошнота постепенно отступала, и Дайки уже начинал жалеть, что отказался от еды. Время шло к десяти вечера, а он в последний раз перекусывал перед тренировкой. 

— Долго еще? — спросил Дайки, не поднимая головы. 

— Не очень.

— Не врете? Рабочий день уже закончился.

— Это в Японии, а в некоторых странах он даже еще не начинался. Транснациональным корпорациям принадлежит весь мир, я же говорила. 

Она спокойно продолжила печатать. 

Дайки подвинул к себе один из договоров и попробовал почитать, что там написано. Для безопасности, конечно, надо было сделать это до того, как подписывать, — пришло ему в голову. Мало ли какие там условия, вдруг там действительно про душу. Или рабство. После пары просмотренных абзацев начала болеть голова. Наверное, можно просто спросить…

— А если люди купят симулятор, ну или еще что-нибудь, но не получат счастья, с меня возьмут штраф?

— Нет. Компания берет на себя этот риск, впрочем, я уверена, он минимален. Программа оценила твой вклад в счастье Кисе очень высоко. Кроме того, на нас работает уже то, что трата денег сама по себе подпитывает удовлетворенность, потребитель подсознательно расположен к получению счастья — и тем больше, чем больше он заплатил.

— Но я же не машина, или там брендовые... — Дайки чуть не сказал «трусы», но вовремя подобрал другое слово, — джинсы. Мне говорили, что программа считает только вещи.

— Это не совсем так. Изначально она действительно была запрограммирована только на материальные продукты, поскольку это легче подается алгоритмизированию. Но разработчики хотели включить не только товары, но и услуги, поэтому программу сделали самообучающейся. Сейчас она эволюционировала настолько, что может оценивать и счастливость отношений, просто этот фактор в общей сумме искусственно занижен.

— То есть, вы всех обманываете?

— Аомине-кун. — Дама оторвалась от ноутбука и даже закрыла крышку. — Скажи, что будет, если вы с Кисе поссоритесь или расстанетесь. 

— Ну… не знаю.

— Ты расстроишься? 

— Да, наверное.

Дайки представил, что Кисе больше не хочет с ним общаться. Ну, нет, такого точно не будет. Даже если исключить поцелуи и все то, чем они занимались в его комнате вечерами, пока Дайки выигрывает у него в баскет, Кисе — его. 

Зато Кисе могут послать на работу в Корею, или вообще случится землетрясение и он погибнет. Тогда Дайки точно расстроится. Может даже... ну не под поезд, но все равно ему будет очень плохо.

— Я вижу, ты понимаешь. Другой человек может сделать тебя как очень счастливым, так и очень несчастным. Поэтому, если мы говорим о такой цели программы, как снижение числа самоубийств, на человеческие отношения лучше не полагаться. 

— Но все равно же может не понравиться? Или сломаться.

— Можно предложить более дорогую модель. Сломанное — заменить по гарантии. В этом прелесть материального. Люди меняются, отношения портятся, андроиды и ВР-модули становятся только лучше и, если они не удовлетворяют спецификации, их всегда можно доработать. 

Браслет на руке дамы зазвенел. 

— Ито. — Она вставила наушник в ухо. — Да. Да. Спасибо. Ну вот и все, Аомине-кун, — она сказала это, совсем не меняя интонации, так что Дайки даже не сразу понял, что она к нему обращается. — Все зарегистрировано. Промо-ролик будет готов через двадцать минут, «ЭнЭйчКей» вставит в выпуск экстренных новостей. Полиция доставит тебя домой.

Дайки кивнул, хотя стоило вздохнуть с облегчением. По идее, все должно быть отлично, больше за ним не будут бегать толпы ненормальных, и вообще, как только запустят производство, он разбогатеет, но после разговора про прелести материального одна мысль все еще тревожила.

— Слушайте, — сказал он, подбирая слова, — можно добавить в договор один пункт? 

— Какой именно? Мы можем пересмотреть проценты, но только после оценки пробных партий.

— Да нет, я не про это. Можно записать, чтобы ничего из этих продуктов не продавали Кисе?

— Думаю, это вполне возможно. 

 

Два года спустя

Просто поверить невозможно, люди платят за это нефиговые такие деньги. Дайки повертел ВР-бокс в руках. Шестьдесят три тысячи иен. Ему давно было любопытно, но только сейчас он разбогател настолько, чтобы потратить деньги на ерунду вроде виртуального свидания с самим собой. Главное — запрятать так, чтобы Кисе не нашел. 

Он завернул коробку в грязную футболку, запихнул поглубже в сумку и вышел из лифта. В животе голодно заурчало. Кисе уже должен быть дома, вот бы у него хватило совести заказать еды на двоих. Хотя нет, Дайки же сказал, что задержится. 

Он открыл дверь, бросил сумку у порога и стащил кроссовки. В гостиной кто-то говорил по-китайски, голос был очень знакомый, низкий и ленивый, и Дайки даже остановился, пытаясь сообразить, кто это. 

Нет, никак. Он сделал оставшиеся два шага по коридору и заглянул в комнату.

На экране хмурилось его собственное лицо. И это он сам говорил по-китайски, внизу бежали английские субтитры. 

— Кисе!

Кисе мгновенно схватил пульт и нажал на кнопку, гася экран.

— Аоминеччи! Ты рано...

— Я вовремя! Где ты это взял? — Рука уже тянулась к браслету, Ито-сан же обещала, что Кисе ничего не продадут!

Кисе покраснел. 

— С торрентов скачал. 

— Ты… ты... Я что, сломался? 

Не может же быть, чтобы их отношения испортились всего за два года? И не мог же он измениться настолько, что Кисе согласен даже на китайскую подделку?

— Аоминеччи, не сердись, мне просто любопытно было. — Кисе подошел к нему и положил руки на плечи. — Я хотел одним глазом только посмотреть, но ты смешной был такой, когда позволял мазать себя кремом. Ты очень забавно ворчал. 

— Кисе. — Дайки потер переносицу, морщина оттуда так никуда и не делась. — Слушай, если тебе нужно, чтобы я ворчал, я в любой момент могу тебе это устроить.

Тем же вечером Кисе принес крем, и Дайки ворчал от души и был абсолютно счастлив.


End file.
